


Hallway Kisses

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Ways to Say 'I love you' [22]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite being a house for hunters of the supernatural, The Summer Society's home hallways see more than their fair share of a particular vampire, and Carmilla always takes the opportunity to remind Danny of her supernatural abilities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallway Kisses

"How the fuck are you lifting that?" Danny exclaimed in annoyance as she tugged on Carmilla's backpack in an attempt to force the object to move. However, instead of responding to the woman's wishes the bag remained stubbornly in the middle of the Summer Society's dormitory hallway. "Seriously Carm, you can't leave it there! Someone's going to trip over it." 

"It's not heavy," Carmilla drawled out with a huff of amusement as she stepped passed Danny to grip the handle of her backpack before lifting. "Or maybe I'm just stronger than I look." 

"You're a frigging Vampire!" Danny groaned as she re-opened the door to her bedroom. "Of course you're stronger than you look."

"Well, if it means so much to you for the hallway to be clear, maybe you shouldn't attempt to kiss me as soon as I knock on your door." Carmilla grinned teasingly. The dark haired woman trailed her fingertips across Danny's lips, watching as the woman's pink lips parted before a sigh fluttered across her fingertips. "Now, are you going to invite me in or what?"

"I thought that was pretty obvious Carmilla." Danny chuckled as she gripped Carmilla's shoulders to tug the woman into her bedroom.


End file.
